


you found me (you bound me)

by polariis



Series: narusasu slave au aka i’m going to hell [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Fight Sex, Graphic Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Size Difference, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polariis/pseuds/polariis
Summary: “I want to fight you.”“What was that..?”Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, perched on the cold marble steps of the clan head’s throne in a sheer pink ostrich feather robe. He twirled the chain attached to the paler man’s collar around his finger, watching Sasuke squirm in discomfort as he toyed with the leash.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: narusasu slave au aka i’m going to hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558150
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	you found me (you bound me)

**Author's Note:**

> once again. very graphic rape. very explicit and non-consensual. also, the orange chakra tentacles isn’t the nine-tails - jinchuuriki do not exist within this universe, it’s just a technique of the Uzumaki clan.

“I want to fight you.” 

“What was that..?” 

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, perched on the cold marble steps of the clan head’s throne in a sheer pink ostrich feather robe. He twirled the chain attached to the paler man’s collar around his finger, watching Sasuke squirm in discomfort as he toyed with the leash. 

“I said, I want to fight you, Sasuke. It’s not a problem, is it? I mean, you used to be a heir of the Uchiha clan, after all. I assume you were taught the finest fighting and weapon techniques,” he mused, training a playful smirk on the other man. 

“Well, I mean... I did, but now - I’m just not prepared for it, master.” Sasuke hung his head low, desperately trying to conceal his face with his dark bangs. He couldn’t possibly fight Naruto. He didn’t have weapons, a combat uniform, he hadn’t exercised or trained in months. He was sure his fighting skill had decayed, not to mention when Naruto had wiped out to Uchiha, he had those odd orange tentacles of energy coming from his body. 

It would just be a waste of time. 

“So is that a no? That’s too bad.” His master sighed, glancing in the distance with a bored expression. 

“I’m sorry, master.” 

“Perhaps I can change your mind with a deal of sorts,” the blond suddenly exclaimed, whipping his head back around to look at his underling. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. 

A deal? What could he give Sasuke that he would want? Unless it was his freedom, he doubted it would be of any real value to him. 

“Yes, a deal. That is a good idea,” Naruto muttered to himself, grinning eagerly. With such a childish, excitable bearing, it was easy to forget this was the same man who usually pinned him down against his will until he was screaming in pain and pleasure. 

Well, it was almost easy. 

“What... what sort of deal, master?” Sasuke murmured, eyeing the Uzumaki curiously. 

To be honest, he was sure he wouldn’t want whatever it was, but he was intrigued nonetheless. He’d just hear his answer and then refuse; Naruto couldn’t really get mad at him for declining since he posed it not as a demand, but a statement. He didn’t have to do anything, really, unless his master commanded it to be so. 

“Hm, well...” 

“If you can beat me in a fight, I’ll set you free. Not only that, I’ll give you all the money my clan earned from selling the sharingan eyes of your clan.” 

—-

“You’re allowed to have any weapon or gear you want. We even brought back the old sword you had when we attacked. Of course, we can’t allow chakra or sharingan use due to the fact that you could potentially escape. Not to worry, though, I won’t use my orange chakra tentacles,” the Uzumaki commented casually, gesturing towards a wall boasting a wide array of different weapons and combat tools. “Your old uniform is in the corner. I’ll go wait outside.” Naruto exited the armory without any further ado, heading through a steel door into the fighting ring in the other room. 

Sasuke eyed the door anxiously.

He approached the corner of the room gingerly, bending over to pick up his old combat uniform. Breathing in, he inhaled the scent of freshly-washed cloth, running his fingers over the familiar sight. He gently brushed over the prominent crest of the Uchiha clan, staring forlornly at the circular shape of scarlet red and snow white. Tugging the uniform on fairly easily, he noticed how dwarfed he seemed in the clothing in comparison to the old days. 

The clean uniform didn’t mask the fragrance of chamomile. The old detergent the Uchiha servants always used to use on the clothing in the house. 

He wished he could stay like this forever, surrounded by familiar things. The comforting touch and scent of his combat uniform. 

Oh, how he wished he could pass the time like this forever. 

But now was no time for pondering and reflecting. He had to fight for his freedom - and, through defeating his clan’s end in combat, he would restore honor. 

When that was over, he’d kill the Uzumaki. Every last damn one. 

His eyes narrowed. 

He’d hunt down every single one who aided in his torture - all of the Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, Hoshigaki Kisame, Bī, Hatake Kakashi, his damn ‘master’ himself. He’d pluck out their eyeballs, tear up their organs, poke and prod at them until they all experienced the wrath of the Uchiha clan in the form of a single boy, jaded and full of fire. 

But first, he had to win his freedom. 

Walking up to the wall of weapons and reaching out, he felt himself grip the hilt of his old katana. The weapon Naruto had deprived him of would become the Uzumaki’s defeat. 

Looking at his reflection, he wished he hadn’t turned so skinny and pathetic. He wished his hands wouldn’t shake as he gripped his katana. He wished that fully zipping up the purple tunic of his combat uniform didn’t feel so unfamiliar to him. 

It didn’t matter. 

Today would be the last fucking day he’d ever see the inside of the Uzumaki clan house again. 

—- 

“You aren’t using a weapon?” 

“I don’t need one!” Naruto exclaimed, stretching himself eagerly for physical movement. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure if he should be concerned about or reassured by Naruto’s confidence. Hefigured the best plan of action would be to completely dismiss the idea altogether. 

He needed to be more concerned about himself than his opponent - that was what the Uchiha clan taught him. Focusing too much on the person he was fighting would be his downfall. All he had to do was focus his energy into every single movement. Not a single second wasted in a fight, not a single drop of energy. 

“Suit yourself,” the pale man murmured, feeling his gaze harden. He had to win. It wasn’t an option. 

“Alright, ready? Remember, no chakra or sharingan,” Naruto exclaimed, popping up in a classic martial arts fighting stance. If he was using such laughably simple techniques, beating him would probably be a lot easier than Sasuke had initially suspected. 

The Uchiha nodded wordlessly, drawing his katana in a fighting stance. With his clan’s honor on the line, he wouldn’t dare to lose; no matter how powerful Naruto appeared to be, he had faith that he could beat him. 

“Ready...

And...

Go!” 

Without a second to spare, Sasuke sprang forward, swiping his katana at the blonde across the training mat. Naruto narrowly avoided the sword’s blade, ducking. The cut only managed to swipe off a few hairs, shavings of yellow hair dropping to the floor. 

Sasuke winced at the sharp pain in his left ankle, jumping back quickly. He had to remember he was still weak and rusty when it came to combat. 

The Uzumaki chuckled, seemingly unfazed. “Not bad! I knew I didn’t have to worry about you getting hurt,” he cheerfully commented, casually striding towards the Uchiha. 

The blonde sprang overhead and landed behind Sasuke, feet slamming against the mat. He sent his hand flying forward in a chop, jabbing the back of the brunet’s neck. Or, well, he would have if Sasuke hadn’t spun around in the nick of time to block the blow with his katana. A grunt of physical exertion escaped him as he hopped back, squatting against the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he glared up at the Uzumaki. 

Naruto gave a mocking smile, tilting his head like a confused dog. “Wow! I almost got the jump on you there. You ought to be more careful.” 

That bastard. He was already giving Sasuke grief and he was barely even trying. A drop of sweat ran down the pale man’s brow. 

Silently, the Uchiha returned to his fighting stance, grip on the katana’s hilt tightened. Naruto underestimating him would be his downfall; he was sure of it. This would be far easier if he could use his sharingan, but his collar suppressed all forms of chakra - he’d have to make do with close combat. Luckily, Naruto wouldn’t be using his chakra tentacles either, so that made it marginally easier. 

“Are you thinking of a plan?” the blond whispered in his ear, leaning over his shoulder behind him. 

When the hell did he get behind Sasuke. 

“Usuratonkachi!” the raven-haired Uchiha swore, jabbing violently behind him with his elbow. His foot moved to hook around Naruto’s right ankle, dragging it forward to knock the Uzumaki off-balance. The blond toppled to the floor like a domino, just barely wincing from the force behind the blow of Sasuke’s elbow to his nose. 

With his enemy now grounded, Sasuke straddled him within an instant, pinning his body to the mat. 

“I win. Now let me go,” he snarled, holding the blade of his katana against Naruto’s throat. The blond eyed it with disregard, as if it was an annoying child rather than a weapon that could cut his head off at any second. 

“Oh, alright. Get off me, Sasuke,” he sighed, closing his eyes. 

Triumphantly, the Uchiha stood, sheathing his blade. A smirk spread across his face - apparently Naruto’s overconfidence had cost him the battle. As it should be. Underestimation of one’s opponent is a fatal mistake in battle. The second Sasuke escaped this chakra sealing collar, he’d slit Naruto’s throat to make sure the lesson stuck. To win against his clan’s murderer, to truly avenge them in the form of combat. 

It was... Easy. 

Way too easy. 

Something was wrong. 

“Naru-“ 

An orange tentacle of solid chakra shot out of Naruto’s back, curling around Sasuke’s throat. He choked, hands flying to grab at the chakra limb. 

“You... you said...” 

A roaring chuckle burst from Naruto, the blond clutching his stomach and keeling over and peals of laughter exploded from his mouth. 

“Honestly, that’s why I like you, Sasuke.” 

Sasuke felt like throwing up. What the hell was Naruto doing? 

“I mean, you’re just so easy to fool like that. Did you really think I would let you go? I...” 

Approaching him, Naruto dragging a tan finger up a pale cheek flushed with physical exertion. Slowly, the finger brushed over his soft, pink bottom lip. 

“I... Like you way too much to ever let you leave me.” 

No. God no. Kill him now. 

Orange tentacles slowly crept out from behind Naruto, poking and prodding at Sasuke’s pale skin. One slithered into his combat pants, beginning to curl itself around his thigh. 

“Get the fuck off me! We had a deal, you bastard!” the Uchiha furiously roared, thrashing wildly as tentacles began to wrap themselves around his thin limbs, stroking his skin like he was a damn dog or something. Naruto had told him he was free! What was the big idea? 

“The deal was a damn front. Stupid bitch,” Naruto scoffed, “this ain’t fucking high school. I’m not bound by blood to kept any promises or deals. To be honest, I did want to fight you, but I never had any intention of releasing you.” He shrugged, a cruel smirk plastered on his damn smug face. Sasuke wanted to kick it in and watch teeth and blood fly out of his mouth. 

“I’ll kill you, Naruto. I’ll fucking kill you, but first I’ll take my fucking time with you, torture you for hours on end until you feel the pain I felt — I f-f — what the fuck is that doing-!” Sasuke yelped, feeling two thin tentacles probe at the outer rim of his asshole. 

“I like it when you fight me, Sasuke,” Naruto sighed, his tone falsely cheerful. “Anybody else would be broken down right now, but you still believe you have a chance of escaping... Which only makes it all the more sweet to crush you every single time.” 

Fiery adrenaline rushing through his veins, Sasuke still squirmed wildly in the grip of the chakra tentacles, attempting to escape. 

He paused abruptly when the thin tentacles from earlier began to press inside; suddenly, the two seemed to merge together, becoming a thick log of chakra. 

“W-wait, I’m not—!” 

Sasuke shrieked in a shrill voice as the tentacles pushed inside his tight hole. It was a strange chakra type, radiating heat; it felt odd to have it violate him. Be that as it may, he still felt like he was being split in half. 

“Na — Naru — c-can’t-“ 

Sasuke gasped, his dark eyes watering in pain. 

Naruto smiled a wicked grin, pulling down his own pants to reveal his hardened cock, stroking it gently. 

“But you will.” 

“Please stop!” Sasuke cried. He could already feel salty tears running down his face, dripping onto his purple tunic. Tentacles peeled off his combat pants, lifting his knees up to his shoulders. It seemed to provide easy access to Naruto. How convenient. 

The tentacles in his ass pulled out, forming small suction cups on their tips. Licking his lips, Naruto moved into Sasuke’s vicinity, gripping his ass with a bruising grasp. The tentacles moved around his body, the suction cups sucking bruises and marks into a pale canvas of blank skin. 

“I love it when you cry,” Naruto murmured, licking a stripe up Sasuke’s cheeks. The taste of salty tears flooded his senses, and his eyes glazed over. 

Sasuke felt himself being spread as Naruto pushed himself into the tight hole beneath him, giving a few leisurely thrusts. Sasuke gave a silent sob - even with the tentacles beforehand, he hadn’t been properly stretched, nor had Naruto lubed up his cock. It hurt so goddamn much. How the hell was he supposed to stand this? Naruto had never gone in dry, and even when the clan heads had taken him, Sakura had stretched him thoroughly. It was like trying to jam a pole through a keyhole; it was just too big. 

And yet, Sasuke’s body reluctantly gave way. 

A pained scream pierced the air as Naruto’s cock breached him deeply, pressing against the tight walls of his insides. He could feel him stretching him, pistoning back and forth with a harsh grip on Sasuke’s ass. The tentacles continued to nip and bite, one molding into a dick shape and guiding itself inside his mouth. It explored the hot walls of his throat, thrusting back and forth at a rapid pace. 

It felt like his insides were being rearranged. He couldn’t kept this up. 

Sasuke gave a choked sob, the tentacle pulsing and writhing in his throat. Naruto slammed the hilt of his cock fully into the Uchiha, ramming it back and forth. 

The raven-haired man whined, shrill and high-pitched, as the blond moaned. The Uzumaki finally released into his ass, flushing the most delightful shade of scarlet and dotted with purpling bruises. He pulled out slowly, watching gleefully as semen dripped out. 

Tentacles replaced the blond’s cock, plugging the white liquid back inside his ass. Sasuke arched his back, gasping and whining pitifully, as the orange chakra began to move inside him once again. He thrashed in protest, trying to squirm off of the tentacles in his ass and mouth. Obviously, it was all in vain, but Naruto didn’t find it any less entertaining. 

“You see, the tentacles have a bit of a mind of their own... To be honest, it saves my ass in battle, but that also means they act on their own sometimes,” Naruto huffed, sitting back and stroking his cock. 

Sasuke sobbed. Tears streaming down his face, dripping off his chin. 

“I could call them back, but that would be so cruel of me, wouldn’t it?” The Uzumaki grinned coldly. “With a mind of their own, they need their own pleasure and relief, too. I’ll consider it a gift to them for aiding me in battle.” 

The Uchiha choked, feeling the tentacles release a hot stream of semen inside of him - why they had that too, he didn’t know - and yet, they didn’t stop moving like Naruto. They continued to thrust harshly; in fact, almost with increased vigor. The one plugging his throat luckily drew back, drool dripping down his chin as he panted. 

“C-call them - back - please!” 

“I don’t think so.” 

Why?! Why was he always so trapped, so weak, so... so helpless to those more powerful than him? Had he been so forsaken by the universe that his fate would be to always kneel by the side of another man, violated night after night? It was so cruel. 

Destiny was so cruel. 

“I love seeing the fight fade from your body,” Naruto sighed, continuing to stroke his cock. Sasuke struggled more. “I’m almost out of chakra... Better wrap this up.” 

The tentacles withdrew and vanished back into Naruto’s back. 

Sasuke plummeted to the floor, his back hitting the mat. He coughed, still breathless and fucked-out. Semen and blood leaked out of his clenched, twitching hole, so pretty and flushed pink. Naruto leaned in close to the exhausted man on the floor, leaning in close so that he was inches from his ear. 

“I hope you understand now, Sasuke. A pathetic bitch like you has no hope of escape. Better luck next time,” he whispered. 

“I’ll send a servant to come get you later.” The blond stood up, brushing off his knees. He sighed contentedly, tucking his limp dick back into his pants and zipping himself up. Sasuke curled into a fetal position on the ground. His hands gripped the purple material of his tunic, beginning to sob quietly. 

He could no longer smell the familiar scent of his combat tunic; only the warm, cinnamon fragrance of Naruto and the scent of blood. 

Fate truly was a cruel mistress, indeed...


End file.
